Keyboard drawers are well known in the art and typically comprise a drawer which is mounted upon left and right slide assemblies secured to the bottom surface of a desk top or the like. It is also well known to provide shelves for keyboards which may be mounted either forward of the desk top surface or within a front cutout of the desk, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,086. This patent discloses that the keyboard support may be vertically adjusted and it is also possible, to a limited extent, to tilt the surface shown in this patent. In supports which are mounted forward of the desk top, such as for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,888, it is also possible to vary the tilt and height of the keyboard. However, the design shown in these latter two patents does not permit the storage of the keyboard under the desk top. Designs which do permit the storage of a keyboard under the desk top are not presently known which permit the height of the keyboard to be varied as well as the tilt of the keyboard, which positions can be maintained as the keyboard is moved between working and storage locations.